


pomiędzy instynktem a rozsądkiem

by Minnoroshi



Series: Mój dom jest tam, gdzie ty [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Ludzie, którzy całowali cię na lotnisku i nie odzywali się przez następne trzynaście miesięcy nie mieli prawa istnieć, nie wspominając już o wyprawianiu takich rzeczy z sercem, jakie Eames robił z sercem Arthura. Takie były zasady, do cholery.





	pomiędzy instynktem a rozsądkiem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [between my reflex & my resolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135872) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Jak obiecałam, przedstawiam Wam moje pierwsze dłuższe tłumaczenie.  
> Wiem, że nie jest idealne, ale potraktowałam to jako wyzwanie i naprawdę cieszy mnie, że udało mi się przetłumaczyć taki długi tekst. Sami oceńcie, czy zadaniu podołałam.  
> W tym miejscu ślę sto całusów elly23 z fanfiction.net za zbetowanie, cenne uwagi i dzielne rozwiewanie moich lingwistycznych wątpliwości. Zrobiłaś kawał dobrej roboty! Bardzo Ci za to dziękuję! :)  
> Jest to pierwsze opowiadanie z serii "Mój dom jest tam, gdzie ty", którą będę tłumaczyła w miarę czasu i możliwości, jednak  
> w związku z rozpoczynającym się niedługo rokiem akademickim, nie mogę nic obiecać.  
> Cenię sobie fanfici Gyzym za przyjemny styl i to, że pokazują relację między Arthurem i Eames z innej, delikatniejszej strony  
> i tłumaczenie ich sprawia mi ogromną przyjemność, dlatego będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli Wam również się spodobają!  
> Życzę miłej lektury! :)

Pierwszy raz zdarzyło się to, gdy czekali na lotnisku. Cobb i Mal zniknęli w tłumie, a reszta członków drużyny poszła w tylko sobie znanych kierunkach, zostawiając Arthura i Eamesa samym sobie. Arthur nie cierpiał Eamesa i miał dosyć współpracy z nim do końca życia, co wcale nie przeszkadzało mu w gapieniu się na jego tyłek, niemal przewiercając go na wylot. Ale chyba mógł zrobić wyjątek, prawda? To nie tak że Eames zrobił coś nadzwyczajnego, po prostu dzielili razem sen.  
\- Chcesz się stąd urwać? – Eames łypnął na niego kątem oka, uśmiechając się szeroko. Arthur wykrzywił usta w charakterystycznym dla niego grymasie wzmocnionym przez uniesienie brwi. To był ten wyraz twarzy jasno mówiący: „Co jest z tobą nie tak?", którego Arthur używał setki razy na swoich ofiarach.  
Jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł.  
\- Skarbie – odparł Eames szczerząc się swoim szelmowskim uśmiechem kompletnie nie poruszony groźną miną – Nie jestem chyba aż tak odrażający.  
Zanim jednak Arthur miał szansę się odgryźć, Eames go pocałował, muskając szybko jego wargi i lekko się pochylając, by zrównoważyć różnicę wzrostu i nie zmuszać Arthura do unoszenia głowy. Miał ręce zajęte bagażami, wyszło im to niezgrabnie i niepewnie, byli ciągle potrącani przez śpieszących się przechodniów, a całą sprawę pogarszał głupi, durny przyśpieszony puls Arthura. Eames był lekko spocony, trudno było mu złapać oddech, kiedy na przemian mocno i niepewnie muskał wargi Arthura i w sumie to wszystko powinno być naprawdę żenujące.  
Zamiast tego było niesamowicie cudowne.  
-Ach – Arthur westchnął, gdy oderwali się od siebie. Eames próbował zamaskować swój wściekły rumieniec beztroskim uśmiechem, jakby nie był  
w najmniejszym stopniu poruszony tym co się właśnie wydarzyło. W tej chwili Arthur miał naprawdę ochotę go zabić za bycie tak cholernie nieobliczalnym. Wiedział, że sam musiał wyglądać, jakby został potrącony przez pociąg i nienawidził tej bolesnej świadomości, że był mniej opanowany niż jego przeciwnik w tym pojedynku.  
Ponieważ to właśnie był pojedynek.  
\- Muszę iść – wymamrotał zamiast powiedzieć „pieprz się" lub „czy to wszystko na, co cię stać?" albo „może powinniśmy się jednak stąd urwać " – To była… owocna współpraca, panie Eames.  
\- Uważaj na siebie, skarbie – Eames mruknął, mrugając do niego w porozumiewawczy sposób i sprawiając, że nawet taka drobnostka zabrzmiała nieprzyzwoicie. Zniknął, przedzierając się przez tłum, a Arthur nabrał ochoty by upić się do nieprzytomności.  
\--  
Za drugim razem byli w Londynie.  
Od kiedy Arthur dostał wiadomość od Cobba o kolejnej akcji wiedział, że Eames będzie również brał w niej udział. Mimo usilnych prób nie potrafił przestać o tym myśleć. Arthur nie miał w zwyczaju pozwalać swoim emocjom przejmować kontroli w trakcie zadania, tym bardziej że cała sprawa była idiotyczna i niewarta jego uwagi. To była drobnostka. I miała taką pozostać.  
Jednak Eames, będąc Eamesem, miał inne plany.  
Arthur opuścił hotel piętnaście minut przed czasem z zamiarem skoczenia na kawę, zanim wsiądzie do metra, kiedy za swoimi plecami usłyszał znajomy głos wołający: „Skarbie". Zmroziło go, czuł jak każdy mięsień w jego ciele napina się i niemal zmusił swoje płuca do wzięcia kilku głębszych oddechów, nim się odwrócił.  
Eames siedział w zaparkowanym przy krawężniku szarym sportowym samochodzie. Jego włosy były rozwiane przez wiatr, miał na nosie okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zdecydowanie zbyt szeroko się uśmiechał. Arthur tak bardzo chciał go w tym momencie zastrzelić.  
\- Cóż – mruknął zamiast tego, unosząc brwi – to było do przewidzenia.  
Eames nie przestawał się szczerzyć, a Arthur poczuł, że nagle zaschło mu w ustach, jednak było to na pewno spowodowane widokiem samochodu. Przyjrzał się mu uważniej i aż zagwizdał z wrażenia.  
\- Czy to jest…?  
\- Lotus Elise – potwierdził Eames, posyłając mu uśmiech tak pełen samozadowolenia, że Arthurowi aż zrobiło się niedobrze – Nie mogłem się jej oprzeć.  
\- Boże broń, byś zaczął wydawać pieniądze jak normalny człowiek – mruknął nonszalancko, udając, że właśnie nie wodzi palcami po lakierze auta.  
\- To inwestycja – odparł – Inwestycja w moją osobistą przyjemność. Poza tym została wyprodukowana w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie mógłbym postąpić już bardziej odpowiedzialnie.  
\- Twoja definicja odpowiedzialności jest wypaczona – odpowiedział Arthur, wgapiając się w skrzynię biegów i zastanawiając, jakby to było wypuścić się tym cackiem na drogę, usiąść na siedzeniu kierowcy wciąż ciepłym od ciała Eamesa…  
\- Uważaj, skarbie, bo jeszcze roztopisz tapicerkę swoim gorącym wzrokiem – uśmiech Eamesa był makabrycznie szeroki i tak pełen samozadowolenia, że doprowadzał go do szału.  
Arthur zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, co okazało się być błędem. Eames spoglądał na Arthura znad okularów spuszczonych na czubek nosa, a iskierki rozbawienia w jego oczach były więcej niż rozpraszające.  
\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – Arthur zapytał, próbując zamaskować zażenowanie – Jestem przekonany, że uda mi się samemu trafić do magazynu.  
\- Nastąpiła zmiana planów – Eames wzruszył ramionami – Mam tutaj dom, bez sensu wydawać pieniądze na wynajem. Cobb i Mal przyjechali dzisiaj rano, ale pomyślałem, że ty i ja możemy zrobić sobie małą wycieczkę.  
Mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. Dłoń Arthura niemal nieświadomie zacisnęła się na pistolecie.  
\- A zatem wykonujemy tę misję… w twoim domu – powtórzył bezmyślnie, powoli odzyskując równowagę.  
Eames kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie i przez ułamek sekundy Arthur pomyślał, że jeżeli on nie będzie mógł go zabić, to powinien zrobić to ktoś inny, bo takie zachowanie nie powinno być dozwolone. Ludzie, którzy całowali cię na lotnisku, nie odzywali się przez następne trzynaście miesięcy, a potem wjeżdżali w twoje życie Lotusem Elise i zabierali cię nim do domu byli ewenementem. Ludzie, którzy całowali cię na lotnisku i nie odzywali się przez następne trzynaście miesięcy nie mieli prawa istnieć, nie wspominając już o wyprawianiu takich rzeczy z sercem, jakie Eames robił  
z sercem Arthura. Takie były zasady, do cholery.  
\- Arthur – głos Eamesa wyrwał go z zamyślenia – Wsiadasz, czy nie?  
Arthur posłusznie spełnił prośbę Eamesa. Nie był szalony, dlatego kiedy Eames wspomniał, że „to będzie kawałek drogi", zapiął pasy, zanim jeszcze opuścili Londyn. Łapiąc ciekawskie spojrzenia przechodniów, Arthur zaczął się intensywnie zastanawiać, co zrobi Eames, gdy wjadą na wiejskie drogi.  
Jechali po krętych prowincjonalnych dróżkach. Sposób jazdy Eamesa… pozostawiał wiele do życzenia.  
Arthurowi przeszło przez myśl, że był naprawdę nierozważnym kierowcą. Był tak samo nierozważny również we wszystkich innych rzeczach, które robił i zdecydowanie nie powinien się już rozpędzać, bo jego wchodzenie w zakręty było niezdarne, dzikie i niebezpieczne, jechali cały czas na granicy katastrofy. Jednocześnie Arthur wiedział, że jego towarzysz nie był złym kierowcą, widoczne było jego absolutne panowanie nad kierownicą, najwyraźniej zwyczajnie lubił jeździć w ten sposób. Jednak to było złe, mogło go zabić, a poza tym szkoda byłoby zniszczyć tę ślicznotkę.  
\- Zawsze tak prowadzisz? – zapytał, próbując przekrzyczeć wiatr.  
\- Czyżby to było dla ciebie zbyt wiele? – Eames odpowiedział drwiąco, a na twarz Arthura wypłynął złośliwy uśmieszek.  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Zatrzymaj się – rozkazał.  
Gdy Eames posłusznie wyłączył silnik, Arthur wysiadł z auta, obszedł je i otworzył drzwi po stronie Eames w geście mającym przypominać ukłon, czując nagły przypływ szaleństwa, którego nie czuł od bardzo dawna.  
\- Kluczyki, panie Eames – poprosił, wyciągając rękę.  
\- Co?  
\- Teraz ja prowadzę.  
Eames mrugnął kilkukrotnie w jego stronę, jakby chciał zaprotestować, potem jednak uśmiechnął się lekko i wzruszając ramionami, wyszedł z auta.  
\- Spróbuj jej nie zrujnować – poradził, moszcząc się na miejscu pasażera.  
\- W żadnym wypadku – mruknął Arthur, przejeżdżając palcami po desce rozdzielczej i kierownicy. Boże, to było naprawdę świetne auto – Powinieneś jednak zapiąć pasy.  
Dokładnie trzy minuty zajęło Arthurowi oswojenie się z samochodem, zanim zaczął zachowywać się jak wariat. Rozwijał prędkość do stu jedenastu na godzinę na drogach, gdzie dozwolone było co najwyżej czterdzieści pięć, ku radości Eamesa. Włosy Arthura były w nieładzie, czuł, jak z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej rujnuje swoją staranną fryzurę. Mógł zostać w każdej chwili aresztowany, a mimo tego, śmiał się tak szeroko, że rozbolała go twarz. Ścinał zakręty tak precyzyjnie i szybko, że Eames w dzikiej radości uderzał w drzwi, wydając okrzyki zachęty, dyktując kierunki i Bóg jeden wie, co jeszcze.  
-Tutaj! – wykrzyknął w końcu jego pasażer, łapiąc oddech – Zaparkuj tutaj!  
Arthur posłusznie to zrobił, kręcąc nagle kierownicą. Samochód zatoczył koło na pustym parkingu i Eames niemal zakrztusił się ze śmiechu, gdy Arthur wreszcie wcisnął hamulec i się zatrzymał. Oparł się o siedzenie i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, próbując pozbyć się uśmiechu ze swojej twarzy. Nie udało mu się.  
\- Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak jeździć? – zapytał Eames, łapiąc oddech.  
\- Mal mnie nauczyła – wydyszał w odpowiedzi, wciąż drżąc od adrenaliny, zapominając o swoim zwyczajowym opanowaniu i sarkazmie – W trakcie mojej pierwszej misji powiedziała mi, że będę musiał rozwinąć pamięć mięśniową do mojej roli, ale pewnie zrobiła to tylko, dla zabawy. Przy okazji – nigdy nie pozwól jej prowadzić tego cacka. Ona naprawdę by je zrujnowała.  
\- Mówiąc szczerze, zastanawiam się, czy nie oddać go tobie – odparł, ściągając okulary i przecierając twarz – Nigdy nie udało mi się jej tak rozruszać.  
\- Byłoby to strasznym zmarnowaniem inwestycji – odpowiedział, obdarzając go przebiegłym spojrzeniem i obaj się roześmieli. Arthur przymknął oczy i pozwolił sobie na chwilę odpłynąć. W tle szumiał odgłos zapomnianego silnika.  
Właśnie wtedy Eames przechylił się niezdarnie nad skrzynią biegów i ich usta spotkały się. Naparł na niego mocno, przygryzając jego wargi  
i Arthurowi przyszło do głowy, że powinien otworzyć usta, odwzajemnić pocałunek, ponieważ bardzo mu się to podobało, nawet jeżeli nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.  
\- Moja kolej – odezwał się nagle Eames z drugiej strony samochodu.  
Arthur zamrugał. Nie dostrzegł zniknięcia Eamesa, nawet nie otworzył oczu w oczekiwaniu na coś więcej.  
\- Co? – wykrztusił.  
\- Chcę prowadzić – odparł Eames, lekko się rumieniąc i wyglądało na to, że znowu nie będą rozmawiać o tym, co między nimi zaszło. Momentalnie uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Arthura, a jego palce znowu zaczęły go świerzbić, by sięgnąć po broń – Łatwiej będzie jeśli ja poprowadzę, nie umiem dawać wskazówek z miejsca pasażera.  
\- W porządku – Arthur prychnął, wysiadając z auta i obchodząc jego maskę. Spiorunował wzrokiem Eamesa, kiedy się mijali i ledwo powstrzymał pokusę, by go nie uderzyć.  
\- Skarbie – Eames spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem, gdy usiedli na swoich wcześniejszych miejscach i tłumiąc irytację, Arthur zaczął go uczyć sztuki prawidłowego kierowania autem.  
\--  
Za trzecim razem znajdowali się dwa poziomy pod ziemią i Eames trzymał w objęciach rannego Arthura, który nieustannie pluł krwią z przebitego płuca.  
\- Cholera – podsumowała sytuację Mal.  
Wystrzeliła jedną kulę, w dodatku pod zbyt dużym kątem, by zabić na miejscu, ale ta jedna kula wystarczyła, by przebić pierś Arthura na wylot  
i dosięgnąć Eamesa. Nieznośny ból zdawał się nie mieć końca, nogi Arthura ugięły się pod nim i upadł pociągając za sobą Eamesa. Wylądowali na ziemi, Mal zdążyła już zniknąć, Arthur wciąż słyszał jej kroki i czuł, że umiera. Wtedy Eames uniósł głowę i mrucząc niezrozumiałe przekleństwa, pocałował go.  
Arthur poczuł na ustach krew Eamesa. Czuł jej metaliczny, gorzki posmak i chociaż wiedział, że powinien zamknąć oczy i się obudzić, nie potrafił tego zrobić. Może wynikało to z bólu lub bliskiej śmierci, ale naprawdę nie chciał, żeby Eames przestał.  
Wziął płytki oddech i pierwszy raz naprawdę odwzajemnił pocałunek. Usłyszał urywany oddech Eamesa i poczuł jeszcze więcej krwi na języku, zdając sobie sprawę, że mógłby umrzeć w tej chwili. Eames wydał okrzyk pełen bólu i Arthur mógł czuć jego drżący oddech na swoich ustach, gdy wszystko wokół nich płonęło. Nie przejmował się otoczeniem, muzyką coraz silniej rozbrzmiewającą w jego uszach ani oszalałym biciem jego serca, łapiąc ostatnie chwile czułości przed powrotem.  
Gdy otworzył oczy, mimowolnie zacisnął rękę na piersi i poczuł na sobie wzrok Eamesa, gapiącego się na niego z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami. Arthur przymknął oczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha i wtedy dotarły do niego przekleństwa Cobba o spapranej robocie.  
\--  
Za czwartym razem ich pocałunek był katastrofą.  
Cobb wysłał Arthura, by zwerbował Eamesa do ich następnej misji. Normalnie sam mógłby się tym zająć, ale za bardzo obawiał się opuścić Mal, której stan coraz bardziej się pogarszał. Arthur wiedział, że wykłócanie się w tej chwili byłoby samolubne, dziecinne i bardzo nieprofesjonalne, dlatego bez szemrania wypełnił polecenie. Naprawdę niepokojąco łatwo przyszło mu znaleźć Eamesa, dlatego siedział teraz na starej kanapie  
w jego zapuszczonym mieszkaniu, popijając zaskakująco dobre wino i czekając na to co nieuniknione.  
Już wkrótce, jutro, za miesiąc, a najlepiej teraz – będą się pieprzyć. To było tylko kwestią czasu.  
\- Tęskniłeś za mną – Eames powiedział już po raz trzeci tego wieczora, przekładając między palcami już drugą wypitą przez nich tego wieczora butelkę wina. Była prawie pusta, resztka płynu migotała na dnie – Widzę to.  
\- Bzdura – zaprotestował, biorąc od niego butelkę i dopijając z niej resztkę wina. Nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na takie niechlujne, nieeleganckie zachowanie, ale w tej chwili nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Eames uporczywie wpatrywał się w ruch jego gardła, gdy przełykał i odstawiał butelkę. I właśnie wtedy ujął jego twarz w swoje duże dłonie, ścierając kciukiem kropelkę wina z kącika ust.  
\- Fakt że się do tego nie przyznajesz, nie znaczy, że tego nie czujesz – powiedział. W jego głosie nie było słychać typowej dla niego pewności siebie i Artur wpatrywał się w niego jak zahipnotyzowany. Obezwładniony przez wzrok Eamesa jeszcze usilnie próbował przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego to był zły pomysł, jednak nie był w stanie. Wziął głęboki oddech i… zadzwonił telefon.  
\- Cholera – mruknął Arthur, spoglądając na telefon – to Cobb, muszę odebrać.  
Eames posłał mu spojrzenie, które bardzo wyraźnie mówiło, co o tym wszystkim myślał, po czym westchnął i wstał.  
\- Pójdę po kolejną butelkę – mruknął, po czym poszedł do kuchni. Chwilę później jednak wystawił z niej głowę i dodał – I przy okazji mógłbyś przekazać mu, żeby spieprzał, z wyrazami szacunku, oczywiście.  
Arthur uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, gdy znowu zniknął, po czym westchnął i odebrał telefon.  
\- Lepiej, żeby to było ważne, Cobb.  
\- Misja nie jest już aktualna – odezwał się Cobb zduszonym głosem. Arthur zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co?  
-Misja nie jest już aktualna. Została odwołana. Nie wykonujemy jej.  
\- Czy ty masz pojęcie, ile czasu zajęły przygotowania?!  
\- Arthur – powaga w jego głosie odebrała na chwilę mowę Arthurowi.  
\- Co?  
\- Mal.  
Nie musiał mówić nic więcej, ponieważ Arthur jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał tyle smutku w jego głosie i nie miał wątpliwości, co do jego znaczenia. Przełknął głośno ślinę.  
\- Jak to się stało? – spytał, bo nie potrafił inaczej.  
\- Nie mogę… – wyszeptał i Arthur zdał sobie sprawę, że Dom płakał. Dom nigdy nie płakał. Bełkotał niezrozumiale i Arthur nie miał kompletnie pojęcia, co robić.  
– W porządku – odezwał się po chwili – W porządku, wszystko jest w porządku, Dom, przepraszam!  
\- Muszę… Muszę iść. Czy mógłbyś… ogarnąć ten bałagan? Odwołaj misję i przyleć do… Paryża. Za trzy dni. Tam gdzie zwykle – głos Cobba był nadal smutny, zduszony i przepełniony żalem i Arthur był gotowy zrobić wszystko, byle go pocieszyć.  
\- Jasne – odparł i usłyszał, jak Cobb po drugiej stronie westchnął z ulgą i się rozłączył. Było cicho, a on wciąż siedział na tej starej kanapie  
w zapuszczonym mieszkaniu Eamesa i nagle wszystko przestało być takie jak wcześniej.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że przekazałeś mu moją wiadomość – odezwał się wesoło Eames, wychodząc z kuchni. Zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Arthura.  
\- Co się stało? – jego głos był spokojny, opanowany.  
Arthur potrząsnął głową, mrugając wściekle. To było okropnie nieprofesjonalne, jednak nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak został wypuszczony z wojska, ta piękna dziewczyna z melodyjnym akcentem usiadła obok niego i pokazała mu świat. Wszyscy myśleli, że to Cobb go odnalazł, prawdą jednak było to, że zrobiła to Mal, która wzięła go pod swoje skrzydła. Mal, która nauczyła go prowadzić samochód ze sprzęgłem, gotowała mu obiad o czwartej nad ranem i wyciągała na zakupy po dziecięce ubrania, gdy była w ciąży z Philipą. Mal, która powiedziała, że „wszystko się jakoś ułoży", kiedy kompletnie pijany wyznał jej, że „chyba zakochał się w Eamesie" jakieś cztery lata temu i to nie mogło być prawdą, ona nie mogła umrzeć.  
\- Arthur – zapytał Eames napiętym głosem i Arthur zdał sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać naprawdę okropnie, skoro ten użył jego imienia – Co się stało?  
\- Mal – wyszeptał, i wiedział, że brzmi jak przerażony, głupi i roztrzęsiony małolat, dlatego zakaszlał i spróbował jeszcze raz – Mal nie żyje – powtórzył i tym razem było jeszcze gorzej, bo już nie potrafił opanować drżenia w swoim głosie i Eames zamrugał parę razy zszokowany i jeszcze nigdy nic nie było tak okropne.  
\- Pójdę po wódkę – odezwał się w końcu. Nie był to najlepszy dobór słów, ale milczenie byłoby jeszcze gorsze. Arthur nie miał prawa słyszeć kondolencji, ponieważ Mal nie była jego matką ani siostrą. Była po prostu jego przyjaciółką w chwilach, gdy nie miał nikogo. Czuł, jak ból rozsadza mu klatkę piersiową, co było złe, ponieważ nie miał prawa i istniała hierarchia tego, kto powinien cierpieć najbardziej. Dlatego kiedy Eames wrócił  
z wódką w ręce, wyrwał mu ją i wziął dużego łyka.  
\- Spokojnie – zaprotestował Eames, chociaż sam również wypił sporą ilość, gdy Arthur oddał mu butelkę. Pili i podawali ją między sobą w ciszy, nie komentując w żaden sposób ilości alkoholu, którą wlewał w siebie Arthur.  
\- Cholera – Eames schował twarz w dłoniach – Jasna cholera! Wiedziałem, że jest z nią źle, ale nie że aż tak.  
\- Cobb brzmiał okropnie – Arthur wycharczał, biorąc kolejny łyk.  
Zapadła między nimi cisza. Eames uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z troską wymalowaną na twarzy. I to było takie dziwne, że coś mogło być między nimi szczere, że Arthur niemal się zakrztusił.  
\- Sam również nie brzmisz za dobrze – Eames odparł i mimo sprzeciwu Arthura wyciągnął mu butelkę z dłoni, po czym położył na nich swoje własne i pieścił skórę Arthura swoją ciepłą dłonią. – Myślę, że masz dosyć na dziś, skarbie.  
\- Pieprz się – wysyczał, zdając sobie sprawę, że miał faktycznie wszystkiego dosyć.  
\- Arthur…  
\- Ty głupi… Czy ty myślisz, że mi się polepszy, jak będziesz udawać dla dobra nas obu?– Arthur pojął, że to nie miało sensu. Spróbował jeszcze raz – Rozumiem, że nie masz problemów z prowadzeniem tej gry cały czas, ale ja tak nie potrafię, nie jestem taki jak ty i nie radzę sobie z ludźmi twojego pokroju.  
\- Kto powiedział, że prowadzę grę? – wyszeptał Eames, a Arthur był tak bardzo pijany, zszokowany i nieszczęśliwy, bo kochał w swoim życiu tak niewiele osób, a teraz jedna z nich odeszła. Nie mógł znieść sposobu, w jaki patrzył na niego Eames.  
\- Ja – odparł, przymykając oczy.  
Miał wrażenie, że minęła tylko chwila, gdy ponownie je otworzył.  
\- Ciiii… – usłyszał szept Eamesa i zdał sobie sprawę, że zmienili pozycję i teraz siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie. Arthur zaczął wydawać zduszone dźwięki, które nie były, ani szlochem, ani niczym innym, gdy poczuł silną i ciepłą dłoń Eamesa na swoich plecach. Zastanawiał się, jak długo już trwali w takiej pozycji, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, kiedy to się właściwie stało. Włożył z nadzieją dłoń do kieszeni, gdzie znalazł swój totem  
i podrzucił nim w powietrzu. Nie przejmował się, że Eames go obserwował, kiedy kostka wylądowała na trzech oczkach, potwierdzając, że to nie sen.  
\- Czy to przez szok czy przez to, że jestem pijany? – wybełkotał po chwili.  
\- Prawdopodobnie obie rzeczy naraz – przyznał Eames, gładząc go po plecach – Myślę, że powinniśmy zostać przy winie.  
\- Nie jestem w szoku, jestem w rzeczywistości– odparł, biorąc drżący oddech – I jeszcze, ta druga rzecz, och, cholera… – zatrzymał się na chwilę, próbując zebrać myśli – Cholera – wysyczał z irytacją.  
Eames zakrył sobie oczy dłonią, próbując ukryć łzy i Arthur naprawdę nie mógł się nadziwić, że z nich dwóch w tej sytuacji to on był tym dojrzałym.  
Arthur został poprowadzony przez Eamesa do sypialni i pchnięty na łóżko.  
\- Nie mogę tego zrobić – wyszeptał.  
\- Jeśli myślisz, że mam zamiar cię wykorzystać, kiedy jesteś pijany i cierpisz – odparł spokojnie Eames – to możesz iść diabła, skarbie.  
\- Nie, nie o to mi chodzi – jęknął, machając dłonią. – Mam na myśli to, nie potrzebuję tego, to nieprofesjonalne i słabe…  
Eames przerwał mu wpół zdania, przykrywając jego usta dłonią. Chciał go spiorunować spojrzeniem, jednak nagle całe pomieszczenie zaczęło się kręcić, co było bardzo rozpraszające i już dawno ugryzłby Eamesa w rękę, gdyby ufał sobie na tyle, by jego gest nie przerodził się w coś dwuznacznego. Ponieważ nie potrafił ani go ugryźć, ani zaufać samemu sobie siedział na łóżku, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w smutną twarz Eamesa.  
\- Arthur, skarbie, najwyższy czas, żebyś się zamknął.  
Arthur powoli skinął głową, a Eames westchnął, puszczając jego usta i wdrapując się na łóżko obok niego. Arthur walczył chwilę z samym sobą, jednak po chwili zapomniał o swojej ostrożności, przyzwoitości i zdystansowaniu, i ułożył się obok, ukrywając twarz w zagłębienie szyi Eamesa  
i biorąc głębokie, powolne oddechy. Dłoń Eamesa głaskała go uspokajająco po plecach, a gdy Arthur na niego spojrzał, ten musnął jego wargi delikatnie, niemal przepraszająco.  
Usnął w jego objęciach. Gdy się obudził, Eames wciąż spał z ręką na jego plecach, a on sam wtulał się w jego klatkę piersiową. Obrzydzony samym sobą wysunął się z jego objęć, niemal wybiegając z mieszkania, by wsiąść do pierwszego pociągu i znaleźć się jak najdalej, próbując zdusić w sobie żal, że nie potrafił należycie się pożegnać.  
\--  
Za piątym razem znajdowali się na lotnisku. Cobb zniknął ze swoimi dziećmi, Ariadne spotkała się ze swoim znajomym z liceum, Saito poszedł prawdopodobnie wydawać pieniądze, a Yusuf swoim zwyczajem wyparował, pozostawiając Arthura i Eamesa samym sobie.  
\- To praktycznie rocznica – Eames mruknął z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
Arthur spojrzał na niego znacząco i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Chcesz się stąd urwać? – spytał.  
Poszli więc na kolację, ponieważ byli niemiłosiernie głodni, nie jedli od dziesięciu godzin i nikt im tego nie miał prawa zabronić. Eames zamówił za dużo wina, a Arthur był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się kłócić, więc zostali do późna, delektując się alkoholem, jedząc fikuśne przekąski, o których Arthur nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał i relaksując się.  
Po opuszczeniu lokalu błąkali się bez celu po mieście, podczas gdy Eames próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy miał wciąż wynajęte mieszkania w L.A. i gdzie mogłoby się ono znajdować. Arthur był bardziej pijany niż byłby skłonny przyznać, dlatego gdy rozpętała się nagła ulewa, ani trochę się nie przejął, tylko zaciągnął Eamesa pod jedną z markiz sklepowych.  
\- „El Nino" – Arthur przeczytał szyld i zaśmiał się – Tyle starań, a zapomniałem o cholernym „El Nino".  
Naprawdę oczekiwał, że Eames zacznie się śmiać, tym histerycznym pijackim śmiechem, którym śmiałby się każdy po takiej misji jak tamta. Zamiast tego chwycił Arthura za szczękę z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, przyciągając go trzema palcami za kark i przytrzymując kciukiem, by nigdzie nie uciekł.  
Arthur momentalnie przestał się śmiać.  
Eames ze stoickim spokojem przechylił jego twarz i go pocałował. Był przy tym precyzyjny, metodyczny – dotykał lekko rozwartych warg Arthura delikatnym muśnięciami. Właśnie wtedy Arthur odwzajemnił pocałunek, pozbywając się wszelkich resztek wątpliwości. Otworzył szerzej usta  
i poczuł na sobie oddech Eamesa, którego zarost zaczął go drapać i który smakował jak chleb czosnkowy zjedzony przez nich podczas kolacji.  
Arthur wydał z siebie jęk, do którego nie wiedział, że był zdolny i przyparł Eamesa do okna wystawowego całą mocą swojego ramienia. Rozsunął kołnierz jego koszuli, przygryzł jego dolną wargę i przycisnął mocniej niż zamierzał, ponieważ to był Eames i mógł to wytrzymać. Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami ten mruknął nisko, chwycił jego włosy i przyciągnął go do siebie delikatnie, aby całować go pod innym kątem. Arthur czuł jak wszystkie włoski stanęły mu na ciele, gdy został lekko popchnięty.  
\- Cóż – wysapał Eames, łapiąc oddech – Wreszcie nam się udało.  
Arthur spojrzał na niego oszołomiony. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dłoń Eamesa nadal zaciskała się na jego szczęce, przejeżdżając powoli kciukiem po kościach policzkowych. Arthur mógł usłyszeć jego urywany oddech, sam również ciężko dysząc. O Boże, i był twardy, obaj byli i nie mieli żadnej misji do wykonania, budzenia, umierania, nic ich nie dzieliło i zaraz miało nastąpić nieuniknione.  
\- Skarbie – odezwał się Eames półżartem – Wiesz, że cię lubię, ale jeśli nie skończysz z tym uciekaniem, to cię własnoręcznie uduszę.  
Arthur mimowolnie prychnął.  
\- Chciałby to zobaczyć.  
Sposób w jaki spochmurniała twarz Eamesa był tak subtelny, że gdyby nie lata obserwacji, Arthur nigdy by tego nie dostrzegł. W chwili gdy to zobaczył, zrozumiał, że dzieliła ich jeszcze jedna bariera, którą on sam wyznaczył i on sam jeden był jej winny.  
Nie namyślając się, Arthur przyciągnął do siebie Eamesa za kołnierz koszuli tak blisko, że ich usta niemal się dotykały w powolny, delikatny sposób. Arthur bardziej czuł, niż widział jak wargi Eamesa wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu i sam zrobił dokładnie to samo, niemal namacalnie czując zapach chleba czosnkowego, jego okropnych fajek i swój własny, durny puls.  
\- Muszę cię rozczarować, ale nie jesteś nawet w połowie tak groźny, jak ci się wydaje.  
To było jedno wielkie kłamstwo. Eames był najbardziej przerażającą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał i pewnego dnia na pewno miał przyczynić się do śmierci Arthura. Umarłby jednak z uśmiechem na ustach, bo Arthur wiedział, że Eames był tego wart. Z punktu, w którym się znaleźli nie było odwrotu. Wszelki dalszy opór był bezcelowy.  
\- Wcale nie jestem rozczarowany, skarbie – mruknął, po czym dodał – Muszę jednak zapytać , czy my czekamy na coś konkretnego? Mamy wypełnić jakiś rytuał? Powinienem ci coś zaśpiewać i zatańczyć? Mogę to zrobić, wiesz w zasadzie znam parę nieprzyzwoitych piosenek i…  
\- Och, przymknij się – Arthur sapnął i pocałował go, nie przejmując się padającym deszczem i jutrem, które nagle wydało się takie realne i bliskie.


End file.
